This is Our Song
by deanmarrc
Summary: The story of an annoying broken girl and on how she turns into someone who's worth loving...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! This is my first time to write a Faberry Fanfic so I hope you like this :)_

* * *

"Uh, finally" she muttered to herself.

Quinn Fabray was back in New York after a 6 month business trip. She was one of the most famous and in-demand photographer in the country. And being the CEO of 'In My Eyes', which is currently the no.1 fashion magazine in New York, means she really hit success big time.

She was walking in the arrival area of the airport when Gabriel, her personal assistant, saw her and immediately approached her. They walked together towards the waiting limo.

"Welcome back Ms. Fabray"

"It's good to be back, how's the company handling without me?"

"Well...I don't know how to say this but for the last 3 months, we're having trouble finding new ideas. I told them not to over think things and just start out fresh but our publicists are-"

Quinn held up one finger in his face and said "Let's just talk about this tomorrow. Can you please cancel all my meetings today? Tell the driver to take me home, I'm tired and I don't want anything or anyone to disturb me. Handle the things and make sure people don't blow their minds"

And by that she entered the car and took a short nap.

* * *

Rachel was dancing to the song _Sex by Chris Brown _when her roommate entered the room.

"My, my miss Rachel Berry...I didn't know you we're interested in _this_ types of music..." Scarlett smirked. And started to dance with her while giggling.

"Oh, Hi Scar! Well, I'm just practicing my dance moves and because I'm gonna use this song for later" Rachel giggled and winked at her.

Scarlett abruptly stopped "Wait, what? this is a _sex song_...and what's later?"

Rachel stopped and looked at her with gleaming eyes and yelled "I got a part on an off-broadway show!"

"OH MY GOD! Congratulations Rach!"

They both hugged each other and squealed. When suddenly Scarlett realized something. She pulled back and asked "wait, what does that have to do with this song?"

"Well, Dianne has been so distant lately so I asked if she's free tonight and she is so we are gonna go celebrate later and-"

"Rach, I know I told you this already but I am saying it again. It is NOT safe to date a bisexual girl. They like both boys _and_ girls. Keyword being 'and', not 'or'. And worst of all she's a girl, we women are fickle minded you know" She finished with her one eyebrow raised.

Rachel sighed "I know, I know..but I learned to love her. She's been loyal to me ever since we got together. Atleast that's what she says and as her beloved girlfriend that loves her, I believe that. It's just she's been distant lately and I wanna change that. I will be careful, I promise."

"Good" was all Scarlett can answer.

"As I was saying, we are gonna go celebrate later in a bar" The diva held her finger before her roommate could say anything and continued "I know you are protective of me and that's nice knowing I have someone who care for me that way so I am telling you now that I don't have plans on getting drunk. I don't even like the taste of alcohol. However, this will probably the night where I'd lose my...you know" she finished sheepishly.

"Lose you're what?" Scarlett asked even though she knew what Rachel was saying.

"You know...my innocence" Rachel whispered and blushed.

Scarlett snorted but she couldn't handle it much longer so she burst out laughing. The brunette looked at her curiously "What? did I say something funny?"

The redhead's face became more serious "I'm sorry, it's just that you're planning on having sex_ tonight_ and you can't even say the word 'virginity'? Wow, you are so ready for that"

The diva didn't know how to respond so she just glared at her roommate and started rummaging her wardrobe for something nice to wear to her date night. She held up a simple white dress and a pair of black flats "Is this okay?"

"Ugh, seriously Rach? What are you, a catholic school girl?" Scarlett rolled her eyes "Just...go to the bathroom and get ready, I'll take care of your outfit"

She hugged her roommate and said thanks before running off in the bathroom to get ready.

The redhead opened Rachel's closet. She sighed and whispered "You have got to be kidding me.."

* * *

Quinn just woke up on her bed and checked the clock that was on the desk beside her.

It was 7 pm. She cursed herself because she knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep soon "Stupid jetlag"

She stood up from her bed and noticed she was still wearing the clothes she wore earlier. She quickly took a shower and had a fresh change of clothes. Then decided to find something to eat.

Living alone in a big apartment was not a problem for Quinn because she never really liked company anyway plus she enjoys the privacy. When she walked in the kitchen, she noticed there were folders and envelopes on the counter. They we're labeled as staff and employees and there was a neon pink sticky note that says: "_Need to cut employees, check their status, you decide. There's lasagna in the fridge, eat up Miss Fabray. Love, Gab_"

There were drawings of little hearts in it. For a gay guy, Gabriel sure was flaunting it.

She opened the fridge, took out the lasagna and put it in the microwave. She was so lucky to have Gab as her assistant, he was the only one who cared about her enough to aid her personal needs.

She started eating and sat on the stool on the counter. She read tons of names, some names she doesn't even know. She thought maybe they were new employees.

Her food was half way into her mouth when she dropped her fork. Her eyes went wide when she saw a certain name on a folder. She opened it and _bingo!_ She didn't know what's harder to believe, that this girl is working for her company or the fact that she still uses gold stars on her application form.

* * *

"I'm done" Rachel yelled as she entered her room where her redhead roommate will be waiting to give her a make over.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Scarlett said while laying on the diva's bed. She was playing a game on her phone because apparently, it takes an hour and a half for Rachel to get showered.

"Well, as you know, my moisturizing ritual should be-"

"Drop it, we've wasted enough time already. Come, let's fix your hair first"

**1 hour later...**

"Stop squirming, the outfit is perfect. It's simple but it's you" Scarlett smiled at her roommate.

"_Me?! _How can _this_be _me?!_ Don't you think it's a little too...I don't know, _revealing?!_" Rachel complained while pulling her shorts down too cover more skin.

Scarlett managed to get her to wear a loose black tank top with a tube inside that manages to show off her curves and a pair vintage shorts that the brunette swore could be a belt if it get's any shorter. Her hair was perfectly falling down her back and shoulders in a wavy way and her make-up was actually not that bad.

"Honey, you're going to a club, there's no such thing as 'revealing' there. And you're exaggerating. You actually look hot, it shows off what you got" her roommate said while looking at her

The little diva blushed but kept squirming and finding ways for her to cover more skin when she noticed the redhead smiling and holding up what seems to be her footwear for the evening.

Rachel's eyes got wide and asked "What are those?"

"Fuck-me heels!"

"No.." the brunette said "no, no, no...I am _not_ wearing a pair of fuck-me heels! It will be-"

"What? You _are_ planning to get some, right?" the redhead smirked at her roommate.

Rachel sighed but complied. She wore the 5 inch stilettos and her accessories for the evening and looked at herself at the full body mirror she has in her room.

"Oh wow, I don't think I can pull this off.." the brunette said.

"Rachel Berry! You can totally do this. And, personally, I think you need more outfits like this. Seriously, I didn't think I met someone with her wardrobe full of granny sweaters"

The diva huffed and glared at the playful redhead. The brunette took a seat on her bed beside Scarlett and hugged her "Thanks scar, you know, for helping me tonight. It means a lot"

The redhead hugged her back "Just bring back my clothes in one piece okay? I know Dianne, and she probably wanna rip those off you when she sees you"

Rachel gasped and slapped Scarlett's arms. "Ow, what? it's true!" The redhead said while rubbing her arm.

"I'm so nervous Scar, what if it won't be good?" Rachel sighed.

"It will be if you're meant for each other. I know this is a big thing for you, but don't sweat, it's just sex"

"That's the thing, it's just sexual intercourse and I personally haven't found someone worthy enough to give my...you know...until now, so I could at least feel nervous about it"

"Oookay, you need to go now. Loosen up, what time will she fetch you?" Scarlett asked ready to leave the room.

"Oh no, we're just going to meet up at the said bar. She said she had something to do first so she couldn't-"

But before Rachel could finish the redhead was out of the room yelling "Just go and be careful, I'm going over to Sandra's apartment and probably sleep there. I don't wanna go home and finding you fucking this girl on the living room floor!"

Rachel took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror "I can do this!"

* * *

Rachel got to the club and she immediately saw Dianne on a booth. Dianne was wearing a leather jacket with her perfect strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun. She rushed to the girl who was apparently talking to someone on her phone.

"Hey baby, you've been here long?" Rachel leaned up to kiss her girlfriend when she was cut off by a finger. Dianne mouthed 'wait' and gestured to her phone. The diva was clearly annoyed and just sat next to the girl.

Dianne ended the phone call and gave Rachel a chaste kiss on the cheek "Hey.."

"Who was that, baby? Some of your clients?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, it was the firm. Something about sending me to California to handle some things"

"California?! That's on the other side of the country. You've just been to Florida not more than 3 days ago. We hardly spend anymore time together!" Rachel complained and pouted to herself.

The strawberry blonde just looked annoyed "I know, it's just that this is a really big opportunity for me, Rach. I leave on Friday, only two more days." She wrapped an arm around the brunette and took a sip of her cosmo.

"I know it is...I just-" The brunette sighed "You know what, it's okay"

"Aw, babe don't be sad, it's not like I'll be gone forever, you know?" She squeezed her girlfriends shoulders "Oh, and congratulations on getting that off broadway part again. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, baby" Rachel kissed her softly but then it changed into needy. They adjusted their position to have a much better angle. Just as things started to get heated, Dianne's phone rang. The strawberry blonde pulled back and looked at her phone.

Rachel huffed and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Sorry babe, I gotta get this. Be right back" Dianne gave an apologetic look as she stood up and went outside where it's more quiet.

The diva took her girlfriend's cosmo and drank it all. She started getting mad at Dianne. _Who the hell is calling her anyway?! _she thought.

The strawberry blonde returned back after a while "Sorry babe, now where were we?" She smirked and started to kiss the brunette when Rachel stopped her.

"Di, I have a surprise for you tonight" The diva started to blush and she handed a small box to her girlfriend. Dianne started opening it.

"That was suppose to be for later but I don't want to waste any more time. I love you Dianne and I just want to spend time with you, I want to make love to you. If you let me" Rachel said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Rach, this is a key card at Hemsley Park Lane Hotel! How could you even afford this?" Dianne's eyes went wide "You want to do 'it' tonight? Are you sure?"

"I saved up a little from my job at that magazine company. And yes, I'm sure Dianne. I love you" Rachel hugged her girlfriend

"Me too babe, me too" Dianne whispered back.

* * *

Rachel was practically wobbling in the hallway as they made they're way into the hotel room. "I told you not to drink to much" Dianne said giggling.

"I don't care, Let's just do it now" Rachel pushed her girlfriend into a wall and started kissing her hard.

"Mhhmmm, baby...not here...the room is- _fuck_" She got caught off as the diva started sucking her pulse point.

"Let's...go...then" Rachel said slowly pulling back. Dianne pulled Rachel into their room and quickly locked the door. She kissed the brunette hard and started to move towards the bed not parting their lips.

When they reached it, she laid Rachel on the bed and removed her leather jacket and laid on top of the brunette. She started to kiss the diva's neck and put her hand on her sides.

Rachel moaned and arched her back, aching for more contact. "I think we're a little too overdressed" Dianne said and pulled back. She started to take off her shirt and as Rachel started taking of hers. When they were both only wearing their bras they started kissing again.

Dianne's hand on Rachel's side started going up as she cupped the brunette's breast. Rachel gasped and moaned her girlfriend's name. Dianne nipped on the brunette's neck making the diva buck her hips upward. The friction produced on their crotch made the strawberry blonde moan.

Rachel's hand was on Dianne's back and started to reach for her girlfriend's buttons when she heard a phone ring.

Dianne pulled back and stared at the brunette's eyes. Rachel immediately assumed that the strawberry blonde was going to answer it so she quickly got up and searched for the phone in her girlfriends leather jacket one the floor. When she found it she saw 6 missed calls and 2 messages from a girl named 'Lea'.

"Rach, baby...what are you doing?" Dianne's voice registered fear and shock "Please hand me my phone.."

Dianne slowly stood up and reached for her phone but Rachel stopped her and asked icily "Who's Lea?"

"Just a co-worker, Rach please give me my phone now!" Dianne practically yelled but before she could reach her phone, the brunette opened the text message. It read:

_Sweetie, where r u? I miss you so much xoxo_

_If you go to my apartment tonight, we could redo the thing we did at my sister's wedding, if you know what I mean ;)_

Rachel dropped the phone and put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes started to water as she looked at Dianne. "How could you! I just..I-I almost..." the brunette quickly grabbed her top and put it on as she ran outside the room to the elevator. She heard Dianne screamed her name but that wouldn't stop her.

She felt so stupid. The girl has been so distant lately, she knew something was fishy. But here she was, almost gave her freaking virginity to a girl who she now knew, never loved her back.

She reached the bottom floor sobbing loudly and ran outside the hotel. She saw a waiting cab and went straight for it but before she could reach for the door she felt her head hit something and she dropped on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry to...are you okay miss?"

Rachel couldn't answer back. She felt her whole body aching from the things that happened tonight. She looked up, her vision was now blurry from all the crying but she could make out a woman with blonde hair kneeling on her side.

"Berry?!" Quinn was shocked. She never expected to see the brunette tonight. And before Rachel could answer, she passed out.

"Oh no...no, no, no. Wake up, what am I suppose to do with you?" Quinn shook the brunette but it was no use. "Ugh! You so owe me a lot after this" She got up and carried the brunette. Surprisingly, the diva wasn't that heavy. She got into the cab and blew out a breath "This turned out to be one interesting night..."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, I know...not much faberry in this first part. I just wanted to make a solid foundation about what happened to Rachel. But there will be more Fabray-Berry interaction in the next following chapters. Any reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Update. Thanks for the sweet reviews guys, keep it coming! Oh, and for those who are wondering, both Quinn and Rachel's age is 24.  
ps: Things in italic-bold are flashbacks. Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn didn't know what to do with the passed out brunette on her lap so she just told the cab driver to take them to her apartment. She remembered that she still has the diva's application paper at home and she could just look up the address.

When she reached the building to her apartment, she stealthily entered the elevator carrying the brunette on her arms, bridal style. She didn't want anyone to see her carrying a passed out girl, people might think she's up to no good.

They reached Quinn's apartment on to top floor and she laid the diva on the couch to get the papers she was reading a while ago. She found it where she left it on the kitchen counter with the used lasagna tupperware and spork. She never bothered to clean it earlier when she rushed to her assistant's apartment to ask about Rachel's position in her company.

_**"Gab! How could you even hire this person?!" Quinn asked in panic.**_

_**"How should I know? You stopped me to do a background check about your high school life because you said it was private so how can this be my fault?" Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms around his chest.**_

_**"Ugh, this can't be happening!" Quinn exclaimed with her hands now on her head.**_

_**"Why are you even panicking? Who is this girl anyway?" Her assistant raised his right brow with a smirk that screams 'Gossip' all over it.**_

_**The blonde sighed "No one, she's just a friend. I'm just worried because now that we need to cut people, she'll be jobless. Ugh! Why did you guys even hire tons of assistants while I'm gone?"**_

_**"Well, the company has been slacking a lot when you we're gone" Gabriel quickly darted his eyes around.**_

_**Quinn narrowed her eyes at Gabriel and sighed admitting defeat "Fine! but you're gonna help me fire her tomorrow!"**_

_**Quinn had lots of reason for firing the brunette. One, her company needed to cut employees so people would stop slacking and actually work. And two, there's been some unresolved problems between them in high school.**_

_**What's Berry even doing taking a job in my company anyway? She's suppose to be on broadway and stuff, Quinn thought.**_

_**Plus she can't stand being with the brunette ever since the-**_

_**"You okay there barbie? You seem pretty lost.." Gabriel said, interrupting the blonde's thoughts.  
**_

_**Quinn quickly recovered and cleared her throat "Stop calling me that!" she snapped giving the assistant a cold look.**_

_**"Jeez, sorry. Just lightening up the atmosphere! You should go home now Quinn, we've got lots of arranging to do at the office tomorrow" Gabriel rubbed the blonde's back so she could relax and go home without killing herself.**_

_**"Thanks Gab, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you" Quinn stated as she stood up from the couch of her assistant's apartment.**_

_**"I know" Gabriel winked as she went out the door.**_

"Let's see, where is it..." Quinn mumbled to herself as she flipped through the folders one bye one to find the brunette's. "Aha!" she said as she found it and looked at the address.

It was too far away plus she realized she can't just go barging in into an apartment she's never been to.

_Why am I even stressing about this. Ugh!_

So the blonde decided to call someone from Rachel's emergency contacts. First on the list was a person named Dianne Jhonson. Quinn tried to call the number but it was busy so she moved on to the next person named Scarlett Henson.

She made the call and when it was answered someone on the line quickly spoke up.

_"Who's this?"_

"Uhh, Do you know Rachel Berry? I'm a...friend...of hers. She's with me and I'm wondering if we could-"

_"Hold up, she's with you?! She's suppose to be with Dianne tonight, who are you anyway?"_

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna give out specifics about who I am. It's just that she's passed out and-"

_"Passed out? Where is she? Did you drug her? Because I swear if you did, I will cut you!"_

"I did not! I just bumped into her in front of a hotel and she was crying and she looked drunk. Can we-"

_"Crying?! Drunk? Was she alone? Is she-"_

"Please just let me finish!" The blonde snapped her tone obviously irritated. "Listen, Berry is passed out here in my apartment and I wanted to ask you if we could meet somewhere so you could fetch her and take her home. That's all!" Quinn said with an eye roll even though she was talking on the phone.

It was a while before the girl on the other end answered _"Okay, okay. Where do we meet? And be sure this isn't some kind of joke or I swear I will-"_

"Helmsley Park. 15 minutes. It's late so there's only a few people there, you'll have no problem finding me. Just tell me when you get there. See you" Quinn said and quickly hung up not wanting to wait for a response.

Tonight has been crazy enough, the blonde did not need anymore distractions.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Quinn mumbled to herself inside a waiting cab. Half an hour has passed and there's still no sign of the girl.

She thought about leaving the brunette inside the cab and just giving the driver her address but it seemed way to cruel for her to abandon a passed out girl. She had to go through lots of stress tonight because of the diva.

Her ringtone snapped her out of her reverie. She answered it and it was Scarlett.

_"I'm here, where are you?"_

"Inside a cab, wait, I think I see you. Redhead?"

_"Yup, that's me. And I see the cab"_

The redhead shut her phone and approached the waiting cab. But before she could knock, the blonde opened the door.

"Hey, she's sleeping in the back. You can take this cab, my apartment's not to far from here so...I'll be off" Quinn said with the wave of her hand and walked away.

"She didn't even give me her name..." Scarlett thought as she entered the cab and saw the diva lying lazily at the back. She sighed at the sight of the poor brunette and she knew tomorrow morning will be a game of 21 questions.

* * *

Despite the hangover, Rachel woke up early in her bed with a very intense headache. Her throat was dry and her eyes felt heavy. She was startled when she found a patch of red hair on the side of her face.

She propped up her elbow to look beside her and she saw her beloved roommate sleeping softly on her stomach. She looked around and found herself in her room. She didn't remember how she got there in the first place, all she can remember from last night was finding out Dianne cheated on her with some girl and there were lots of crying.

Even though her head felt like falling out of her body, she decided to stand up and go to the bathroom. She slowly scooted on the bed so she won't wake up the redhead. She looked at her desk clock, it was 7 in the morning.

_1 more hour until work, I'm gonna be late...whatever, I'm quitting anyway since I got myself into broadway now. I can't wait to perform on stage again. It will be the comeback that people will remember 50 years from now._

Regardless of her current situation, the thought of broadway, for the diva, never fail to put a smile on her face. She realized she was still in the outfit from last night so she quickly grabbed whatever shirt was on top of her drawer and a pair of shorts that was hanging on her vanity desk.

_How did it even get here?_ the diva thought.

Inside the bathroom, she stared at herself for what seems like forever. Her eyes were still puffy and there's some kind of lipstick residue on her cheek. She thought about what happened last night with Dianne. The brunette can't believe almost gave herself to someone cruel and terrible like her.

All her sadness seemed to fade as anger flowed through her body. She clenched her jaw and balled her fist in a tight grip. She looked at the horrible mess in front of her in the mirror. She banged her fist on the sink and put her head down.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Rach, come out, can we talk?" Rachel heard Scarlett from outside the bathroom. The redhead was really worried about the brunette and really wanted to know what happened so she would know how to comfort her.

The diva cleared her throat before answering "Okay, I'm just gonna clean up. I'll be out in a while"

And by that, the brunette brushed her teeth and washed her face. She changed into the clothes she got and did her moisturizing ritual. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She looked decent now except for her puffy eyes, she didn't mind anyway since it won't last long now that she's fully awake.

When Rachel went out the bathroom, she immediately smelled food from their kitchen. She headed for that direction and found her roommate sitting on a stool beside the counter and drinking coffee. Scarlett's eyes quickly snapped to brunette.

"Hey Rachie, are you okay?" The redhead gave a Rachel an apologetic smile.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" The brunette replied with a cracking voice and her eyes started to pool with tears again. Rachel bit her lip and tried to stop it from quivering.

"Hey, come here..." Scarlett stood up and hugged her roommate while rubbing circles on the tiny brunettes back. "Tell me what happened"

Rachel sniffed "She cheated on me.."

"Aw, honey...It's okay, it's gonna be okay" Scarlett said tightening their hug.

The brunette pulled back and as both of them took a seat beside the counter "I feel so stupid!"

The redhead really wanted to tell the diva 'I told you so' but it didn't feel like the right time. _I mean, the girl was always away from her so called "business trips" _Scarlett wanted to change the subject before it got too heavy. She feels like the diva didn't even want to get into details so she just shook her head and let it go. She just asked the brunette if she wanted to eat something before going to work "I made your favorite vegan pancakes" She offered with a smile.

"Not hungry" Rachel said in a clipped tone.

Th redhead just nodded "So I guess, you're not going to work today?"

"Scar, I'm quitting my job there. Rehearsals for my off-broadway show will start next week. Plus I'm one of the lead characters on the show so it's best I keep...my feelings clear before I start" Rachel sighed "I'll probably drop by later to tell them I'm leaving though"

"You're gonna be okay, we still have those ice cream you love in the freezer. We could watch your collections of Musical shows" Scarlett said with an encouraging smile.

In contempt of the tears in her eyes, Rachel gave the redhead a small smile "That sounds good"

* * *

Quinn's ringtone was blaring out into her otherwise silent surroundings—effectively ruining her sleep—The blonde hastily answered the call to stop the loud ringtone from permeating to any ears within hearing distance.

That was when Gabriel's voice blared out from the speaker. "Rise and shine Ms. Fabray. It's your first day of work here again and I can't wait to see the peoples faces when they see you come in. I actually didn't tell them you came a week early"

All of it sounded like mumbling so the blonde sleepily replied "I'll be there in an hour get the papers ready, we're going to be busy today" She hung up and sat up on her bed. She was scratching her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower she contemplated on cooking or just getting take out. Quinn decided to go with the latter one. She quickly grabbed her bag and left her apartment.

Quinn had arrived in front of her building and immediately spotted Gabriel at the lobby with his ear piece on and talking with someone on his phone. She took off her shades as she approached him.

"Goodmorning Gab, ready to do this?"

"Always" the assitant gave the blonde a knowing smirk as they climbed up the elevator.

As they entered their floor, they strutted the hallway to the blondes office. People started noticing that the blonde was back. Their faces blank, they we're not expecting her for another week. Almost the whole floor went quiet as the blonde entered the office and shut the glass door.

"Looks like they already know what's coming" Gabriel stated as he took a seat in front of Quinn's desk.

"Let's get this over with.." The blonde said lazily.

* * *

After full 3 hours of firing people, there were noisy chattering outside the CEO's office. Some cursing and banging. Lot of people got fired today, some of them didn't take it to well and that made Quinn annoyed.

"Next time I'm gone can you _please_ tell them that they can't just hire people for assistance. Seriously, I'm having a headache from all this drama" Quinn said while rubbing her temples.

"Okay, I'll make sure of that. I've also scheduled a meeting with the company's publicist and designers. They said they _actually_ have new ideas for the mag. I can't believe they just said that now, we needed them like a month ago." Gabriel said in the most conversational voice he can manage.

"Ugh, people need to work harder. God, I was just gone for a while and I feel like this company is crashing down" The blonde growled in frustration as she reached for the sandwich in her bag.

"Well, you were gone for 6 months and-"_  
_

"I'm going to stop you right there," Quinn raised her hand up for whatever slue of words the assistant wanted to say "I was on a _business trip__, _not a vacation! Can we just, handle this later and please let me eat my sandwich in peace?" She finished and took a bite.

"Fine, I'll have them prepared. Meeting room in an hour, see you there" Gabriel as he went out the office.

Quinn gave him a quick nod and went back to eating her sandwich "God, I love bacon..." she murmured.

* * *

"Vintage! We take the old and make it as the new!" The other designer said

"I know where you're getting at! Let's do leather, leather is not as boring as it seems when paired with plain colored nick knacks..." The other designer said.

"Come one guys, we need new and fresh ideas! We already did a classic theme—that's basically similar to vintage—last month and it wasn't as good as we hoped it would be..." The other publicist said.

Quinn had been listening quietly to the bickering happening in front of her, slideshows were forgotten. She knew this will be the chance to speak up.

"Hey, hey, everyone settle down!" She said using her hands to emphasize her words.

"Right now, we need to know what's wrong with the past issues. Why aren't we selling like before? We need to find out what's wrong. You," Quinn pointed at the small guy with glasses "collect the past issues that had been a downfall. And you," She pointed at the olive-skin girl "get all of our past documents that have been a hit, this year and last year. And you," She pointed at the standing guy wearing a bonnet "get me the compilation of the survey that has been conducted in the top states"

The guys with glasses cleared his throat nervously "I'm sorry Miss Fabray, but the one who's monitoring the graphs from out past documents was Rachel Berry and she's not here today so—"

"Umm, yea. She's also the one organizing the documents from the last month and I'm not sure where she keeps the files" The olive-skin girl replied hastily.

"I think it's very sad to say this regarding our situation right now but," The guy with the bonnet fiddled with the end of the scarf he's wearing "Miss Berry was also the one conducting and compiling all the surveys for the last few months" He finished with a nervous shrug.

Quinn's mind was racing. She totally forgot about the brunette. The blonde was confused why she still hasn't seen the diva for today but then she remembered something she heard about the brunette not being here today. Just then she realized something...

"Seriously?! Is Berry the only person working around here? Because right now, it seems like all of you confessed she's doing all the work. You guys need to figure this all out" The blonde finished and threw her arms haphazardly in the air.

Quinn sighed as she fully started to comprehend the situation. She needed the brunette's help right now. She needed Rachel Berry.

The people around the meeting room started to panic and bicker once again, she completely ignored them. Quinn was starting to be thankful she hadn't fired the diva yet, she just had to wait for the brunette to show up and talk to her.

The CEO was about to open the door to go outside when it opened shocking her "Jesus Gab, ever heard of knocking? You startled me" The blonde said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I just need to tell you something important" Gabriel said in a tone the blonde couldn't seem to decipher "Remember Rachel Berry? She dropped by like two minutes ago to give me this" the assistant handed Quinn a piece of pink paper.

The blonde looked at it with wide eyes "She quit?"

"Yeah, so I guess now you won't have trouble to—"

"She just left? Is she still in the building?" The blonde asked panicking.

"I don't think so, when I mentioned you were here she was kinda alarmed so she hurriedly left and—"

"Take care of them" The blonde gestured behind her to the room full of chatting people "I'm gonna go get Berry"

* * *

_Author's Note: sorry, not much Faberry stuff in here. Next Chapter, I promise. haha :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I just want you guys to know that I'm updating as fast as I can but life just keeps getting in the way :( But I'll try faster next time. Thanks for the nice reviews guys, I really appreciate it. And finally, Faberry time! Enjoy._

* * *

Quinn Fabray knew this would happen. She knew that the brunette was still mad at her for some reason. She left a confused Gabriel outside the door of the meeting room and dashed towards the elevator. The blonde hoped she could still catch the diva.

She fumbled with the elevator buttons and when she reached the lobby—sure enough—she saw Rachel talking to the lobby personnel. She was about to approach her but the brunette saw her and quickly walked outside the building. It seems like the diva was afraid to go near Quinn.

So the blonde ran after her.

"Berry!" She yelled whilst taking big fast steps towards the speed walking diva. But no response. She tried again "Berry!"

Rachel just looked behind her with wide eyes and continued to walk around a corner.

"RACHEL!"

The brunette stopped abruptly and the blonde thought she finally got her. But when Quinn approached her, she saw tears in the diva's eyes. She looked at where the brunette was looking at.

There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair sitting on a table with a guy with blonde hair. They were exchanging flirty looks and flaunting their intertwined hands. It seems like they're a couple. Then she looked at Rachel, baffled. _Maybe that's someone she knows? _She thought to herself.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" The blonde asked with concern in her voice.

"I cannot believe her...She's such a...a dick! That's what she is... I loved her, I gave her everything, everything...I almost.." Rachel mumbled causing the fat tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. The brunette didn't care that she was in a public place and looked like a mess, when she saw Dianne she just felt the need to talk to her.

_WAIT WHAT? "her"? Rachel Barbra Berry is gay?! That girl was Rachel's girlfriend? _Quinn thought to herself. And before she could process the whole scenario in her mind, she noticed the diva slowly walking towards the table. She instinctively held Rachel's wrist and stopped her "Rachel, don't"

Rachel snatched her hand away from Quinn's grip "I just need to talk to her and tell her how I feel. I just need to—"

"Need to what? tell her that you still have feelings for her? that you want her back?" Quinn held the brunette's wrist again, more firm than before. "You're telling me you want to go down there and make a scene? Next thing you know that's gonna be on facebook and twitter of all the people you know. It will ruin your reputation and it will ruin you. This isn't like you, Berry"

She didn't know where those words came from. She didn't know why she was saying all these things to Rachel. She just felt very protective of her all of a sudden. Maybe it's because she felt sympathy for the girl who can only show hurt and anger in her eyes. She never saw this side of Rachel before. She was used to seeing her with that broadway mega-watt smile that's so full of dreams. But now, the brunette was different. She looks used , she looks damaged, she looks...broken.

Again, Rachel snatched her hand away from Quinn and this time she gave the blonde a cold glare with those red puffy eyes "Yeah? And why do _you_ care?!"

Quinn opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say to the diva. Why _did_ she care?

Rachel must have actually realized what the blonde had told her. She knew Quinn was right, she can't just go there and make a scene. She would make a fool of herself and that would not look good on her reputation. The last thing she wants to happen was to appear on the newspaper and labeled: 'New Broadway Star is an overly attached ex-girlfriend". So the brunette took one last look at her ex-girlfriend and sighed. She looked at Quinn next then turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going now?" Quinn asked walking behind her.

"I don't know yet" Rachel answered with a low voice.

"Well, have you eaten? We can go get lunch together" The blonde requested hoping the brunette would accept her offer.

Rachel stopped and turned around to face Quinn "Why are you even talking to me? Last time I saw you, you wanna gag a knife down my throat just so I can shut up"

The blonde suddenly felt bad. She remembered all the cruel things she did to Rachel when they we're in high school and she wanted to change that so badly because she wasn't that person anymore. "Come on, I just really need to ask you something. There's a restaurant around the block, let's go there. My treat"

Rachel was confused by the whole situation. She just really want to go home now and rest, she didn't even want to see or talk to the blonde that's why when she found out Quinn was back she hurriedly left the building. But now here they are, talking and—possibly—going out to lunch together. _What does she want to do with me anyway?_ The brunette thought.

But since Quinn helped her to avoid making a fool out of herself, she realized she at least owe this one to the blonde. So she nodded "Fine"

"Alright, let's go, Berry" The blonde smiled successfully.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later and Quinn was already irritated. Quinn ordered for the two of them even though Rachel said she didn't want anything to eat. The diva kept sniffing and was trying not to cry. The blonde was so confused about everything that's happening right now except for one thing: Rachel is sad and she needs someone. And Quinn has the perfect plan.

"Not that it's any of my business but, are you...gay?" Quinn asked carefully with a low tone.

Rachel sighed and looked down on her lap "Yes Quinn, I am"

"And that girl before was your ex? The one with the blonde guy? am I right?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel looked at her from her lap with glazed eyes. The brunette looked tired and nodded her head slowly "Yes...we just broke up last night. Sorry if I'm a mess right now, it's just—"

"It's okay, I totally understand" Quinn had to stop her from talking before the brunette tried to ramble about her break up. So that's what happened last night when the blonde saw the diva crying, the blonde realized. Quinn thought about telling the diva that it was her that helped get Rachel home safely but she decided to let it slide.

"Look Berry, I have a proposition for you" The blonde stated and looked around the restaurant and saw a teenage couple sharing a milkshake with two straws and as a matter of fact, it looked very cute.

"You see that couple?" Quinn pointed at them so Rachel could see. The diva turned her head sideways and saw the guy and girl.

"Quinn, I told you...I _just_ broke up with my girlfriend. You don't need to point at cute couples and make me feel more bad about myself" Rachel whispered and looked at her lap again.

"So you _do_ think they're adorable?" Quinn smirked. "Here's the thing, I can help you have that. A healthy and safe relationship full of smiles. I can help you find that ma—woman...that could make your life happy again. I can make you—"

"Where are you getting at, Quinn? We just only saw each other today after 4 years and you're telling me you actually want to help me find that girl for me? This is ridiculous. I'm going now" Rachel stood up and walked to the exit.

_4 years...has it really been that long? _The blonde thought.

And before she knew it she was rushing to follow the diva again.

She caught up with her and found themselves walking in the park. Rachel kept her head down, put her hands inside the pocket of her jacket and stayed quiet.

"Fine, I'm sorry that we're only talking now but in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy with my life. And I can't keep up with every other people in my life" Quinn told the brunette with a guiltily.

"I understand, I mean...you are a CEO of this big company now. And I want you to know that I quit my job there because I got a part in an off-broadway show" Rachel said, a small smile showing from her face when she mentioned 'Broadway'.

"Oh my God Rachel, congratulations!" Quinn was genuinely proud for her...friend? Yes, friend. "Okay something's up, why is it that you don't seem to be super excited as expected of you to be?"

The brunette blew out a breath and just shrugged.

_Okay something is definitely wrong here _The blonde thought.

They walked in silence again and found a vacant bench. They both took a seat awkwardly beside each other and just stayed quiet. Quinn wanted to say something to the diva. She needed Rachel back in her company to help her but it seemed selfish that she just wanted to use the diva as an assistant that would do all the work. And also, the blonde really wanted them to be friends again.

They were close friends during their first year in college. But when the next year came, specifically Puck's party when he got a job, they just grew apart. She didn't quite know what happened that day. She just knew they stopped talking after it.

"Was that true?" Rachel said softly causing Quinn to break from her thoughts. "I mean...that you really want to help me? be happy?"

The blonde looked at her daintily "Yes, Berry, I do"

"And what do you want me to do in exchange?" The diva asked giving Quinn an inquisitive look.

"Here's the thing, come back to my company. I need someone who knows how to actually work in the team very well. Someone who can really organize the catalogs according to their stocks potential, someone like you. And I know you just got into broadway and that's really important to you so I'm gonna give you a scheduled time that won't interfere with your play" Quinn finished with an enthusiastic look.

"That's it? You just need someone to organize stuff in your company? You could have just hired anyone to do it. I mean I'm not the only one who can straighten out things like those. So why me?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you have been working there for when I'm gone so you already know how the place works. And besides," Quinn held Rachel's hand and smiled "I've missed being your friend"

Rachel looked at their joined hands and freed hers from Quinn's to play with the buttons of her jacket. The blonde suddenly felt weird because of Rachel's action.

"Okay...I'll help you, you help me. It's a deal" Rachel said giving Quinn a forced smile.

Quinn's face lit up by Rachel's answer. She was happy about the brunettes decision of coming back. Not only does she regained a good employee, she also had another chance of regaining of her and the diva's friendship and find out why they grew apart.

"Alright. I guess if I have to help you, I need to know what happened between you and your ex girl—"

"Dianne, you can just call her that" Rachel quickly said. The anger in her voice was obvious.

"Okay...so can you tell me what happened? So I know what mistakes to avoid?" The blonde immediately realized her question was kinda offensive and judgmental so she tried to take it back "I didn't mean it like that, I just— you know...so we could..." Eventually the blonde gave up. She looked slowly at Rachel hoping the diva won't be mad.

The diva didn't say anything and continued to stare at something. Quinn followed Rachel's gaze and saw a young girl holding a doll while looking at the other kids play. Quinn felt sad for the girl because she was alone and it seemed like she wants to join but is too shy. Sh wanted to give Rachel time but she was running out of it and she needed to get back to the office so she tried her best to be patient with the girl.

Without taking her eyes of the girl, Rachel spoke up "To be honest, I don't know what went wrong. I could tell that something didn't feel right when she came home from her first trip out of the state. When she went back, I wasn't sure why she was acting so odd, why she was different all of a sudden. So I wanted to do something, something to make it feel right again. I tried to fix it with...making love to her but," she sighed heavily. "Before we could do it, I caught her sending flirty text messages to a certain person.."

"Oh.." was all that Quinn could say to the brunette.

Rachel's eyes were starting to water again "Maybe I just wasn't enough. Maybe I just," she swallowed "I just wasn't worth it.."

Quinn wanted to wrap her arms around the poor brunette, to tell her that it was all gonna be okay and that she's here to help her get through this. But instead she restrained herself and spoke in a very comforting voice "Don't ever think you're not worth it. It's going to be okay Rach, we have a deal remember? I'll help you. You'll get through this."

This time, Rachel stood up from the bench and looked at Quinn "Thanks Quinn, but right now I just need to rest if you don't mind. I need to be myself for a while. I'll just, maybe, see or talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

Quinn also stood up and gave the diva a small smile "Take care of yourself, Berry"

And by that, they both waved and went their separate ways.

* * *

She didn't quite know why all of these things happened today. As a matter of fact, this was the last thing on her mind. At first she was hesitant to the brunette working in her company and now she practically needed her. She felt something when she saw Rachel Berry again after all these years, especially in the position the diva was in now. Quinn really wanted to help her, she wanted the old Rachel back. The girl who always smiles and seems so cheerful. The girl who had stars in her eyes when someone mentioned 'broadway'. The girl who had her back when the blonde was struggling in her first year in college. And now, she had the chance fix her. Quinn swore she'd never screw this up, she was going to help her friend find the perfect girl for her.

The blonde actually smiled when she remembered Rachel confess that she was gay. It never crossed her mind that Rachel would even like girls the way she loved Finn.

"Seems like you're in a deep thought" Gabriel said as he entered the CEO's office. "Whew! we're finally done for today. Everything is settled and some of our designers will submit new projects tomorrow for you to look at" He finished with a triumphant smile.

"You remember Berry right?" Quinn asked, still lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, honey. Why did you rush out to get her all of a sudden?" the assistant asked with a quirked brow.

The blonde looked at her assistant "She's gonna work here again, as my assistant, so you'll get to work with her"

Gabriel's jaw fell at the new he had received "WHAT?! I get to work with her? What happened to: 'I need to fire her because I don't wanna be with her in the same room' attitude?"

"I know that you know why I'm hiring her back. This company needs her plus, I missed her. I told you before, she was a friend" Quinn simply answered while spinning her office chair sideways.

"But—but her as your assistant? What suddenly changed your mind? Did you guys found a hotel on the way outside and had super amazing sex then she convinced you to hire her back? Because that seems possible after your incident with—"

"Don't even say it, Gab! How dare you." The blonde glared at her assistant with a look that could kill. "Me and Rachel just talked, I convinced her to work here as my part-time assistant—since she's gonna be working on broadway now—in exchange for helping her to be happy"

The assistant laughed loudly. And it took Quinn a few second before she just realized what she literally said.

"What I meant was, _I'm _going to get her a girlfriend! Geez, get you head out of the gutter!" The blonde stated, irritated by the assistant.

"Oh my God, she's gay too? This is so great!" Gab said, still laughing at his boss.

"It's just a 'friend-helping-a-friend' thing!"

"Mhmm, I bet it is" Gabriel smirked.

"Shut up.." Quinn mumbled and threw paper clips at the assistant.

"Okay fine, I'll do my best to be nice to her. But to be honest, I don't even know why she should work in the fashion industry. She clearly—and I mean it—doesn't have this thing we call 'fashion sense'. I mean argyle? really, what is she? a 6th grader?" Gabriel kept ranting while Quinn zoned out.

"Excuse me? Quinn, are you still there?" He said snapping his fingers in front of the blonde.

Quinn smirked at her newly found idea "How do you feel about giving her a make-over for me? And I'm taking about hair and clothes. She needs a new look and I'm hoping you got an idea for that..."

"Honey, you got me at 'make-over'" Gab winked. "We'll do it tomorrow then? Because she really needs it as soon as possible"

"That's fine, I'll give you my credit card tomorrow and take care of everything. I have tons of meetings to make-up for so I can't stay for the whole day. But I could give you guys a ride to the mall" Quinn said.

"Alrighty then! Tomorrow it is, I'm going to go now and brainstorm for my latest project: 'Turn the Berry into a hot human being'" Gabriel waved as he walked out of her office.

Quinn thought this was going to be good. If she's gonna help the diva get some people's attention, she needed to change the way she dress. And first thing's first, they need to give the brunette a make-over.


End file.
